New Places, Old Problems
by Music Muse
Summary: Spike and Anya leave to go teach at Hogwarts. Later, the Scoobies head overseas to investigate a new 'problem'. What are the chances it is in the same place? Takes place after 'As You Were' R/R
1. Default Chapter

This was also done with Powergirl and might later be moved to her pen name. It is a BtVS/HP Crossover and it's Spike/Buffy pairing, because I, Music Muse, have gotten my way. Please R/R.  
  
  
  
New Places, Odd problems  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Bugger this," Spike said as he opened the letter. He was in the Magic Box, talking to Anya. Well, technically, he was waiting there in hopes of catching a glance at Buffy. He and Anya sat comparing the good old (really old) days.  
  
"Oh My God!"  Anya shrieked as a large brown owl circled gracefully around an empty Magic Box, "It's a bunny!  Kill it!"  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said as the animal flew past his head, almost taking a few bleached locks with it. It landed in front of him and then stuck out its leg with an envelope attached. "Anya, luv, it's an owl.""  He said slowly, as if explaining to a small child.  
  
She was now looking a little embarrassed "It could have been a bunny."  
  
"Yeah, if bunnies knew how to fly," the vampire retorted.  
  
"They could if someone through them." was what the 1200-year-old demon said back.  
  
"Who would throw a bunny?!" By now, the owl was getting annoyed and nipped Spike on the hand-hard. "Bugger!  Don't bite me-she wanted to kill you!"  He then carefully took the letter off and the owl flew to a bookshelf in the corner.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" The strange letter, sent by an owl, for what reason he could only guess, was written in green ink. The writer, Dumbledore, quite formally asked him to come and teach at a 'school of witchcraft and wizardry'. In answer to Anya's blatant enquiry, Spike read the letter aloud:  
  
Dear Sir  
  
Here at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are badly in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  It seems that no more are willing to take the job, which is supposedly cursed.  We are aware of your undead status but also know how you have been helping out on the Hellmouth these past few years.   Please send your owl no later than June 15.  
  
Cordially  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Oh, that place," Anya replied nonchalantly, "they've been asking me to teach there for years. You should go."  
  
"I am bloody well not going if you talk about it in that way," Spike said  
  
"It isn't a bad place, I just hate kids, all of them running around with their pet bunnies and such." She added, concluding with a shiver.  
  
"Maybe I will. I wonder why they only asked you to substitute and want me full time. They must know that they can't rip you away from that oaf you call a fiancé. Besides, I need a break from this Sunny Hell." He sneered, his hatred of Xander apparent to all. At this comment, Anya gave a snort of indifference. "Hell, I'm going!"  
  
"Going where?" A new voice inquired. It was the infamous slayer, object of his deepest love and hatred all in one sexy, muscular, selfish, sadistic bitc-.  
  
"To the mall," Spike covered up shakily, "to buy a-a-a-…"  
  
"Accounting software for the store," Anya cut in.  
  
"Ooo-kay." Buffy replied as Spike went out the door, letter in hand. As the slayer went in back to a work out, Anya pondered on whether to go to Hogwarts temporarily and leave Xander behind.  
  
That night, cuddled close to Xander in their apartment, the same thoughts troubled her. "Xander," she whispered softly, "how would you feel about me going somewhere for a few months?"  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"To teach at Hogwarts."  
  
"Come again?" he replied, looking very confused, an expression common to him.  
  
"I have been offered a temporary position at a magic school as a teacher and I want to go!" she whined like a little child being deprived of some great treat.  
  
"If it is really what you want to do, then I think you should go. I'll just have to get along without you for a little while. What's important is that you are happy." He finished decisively.  
  
"Honey-could you not tell anyone where I'm going to teach? It's supposed to be a secret."  
  
He agreed though skeptical.  
  
The following evening, the Scooby gang was gathered in the Magic box discussing Anya's decision to leave. At present, everyone was all for the move.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles it!" Anya said excitedly, "I'll leave the store to Willow and Xander while I'm gone. And you better take care of it- or else!" She shot them an evil look before becoming exceptionally giddy. Xander gulped. He was well aware of what an ex-vengeance demon could do- even without her powers. He instinctively covered his more…delicate parts.  
  
"Its time to meet my nightly quota for slayage. Later." Buffy announced.  
  
Spike had made up his mind to go to this 'Hogwarts' place. After all, it was the easiest way he had encountered to escape this relationship-or lack of, according to Buffy, and all the rest of problems in Hellmouth central. He needed to escape with no one knowing where he was, so he reduced the letter to a small pile of ashes lying on the crypt floor, which he didn't bother to clean up. Any moment the slayer could trounce in as she always did and ask him to patrol and such, hence the quick escape. Bye, Bye Buffy, bye, bye Scoobies-and bye, bye Sunnyhell.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Spike groaned, "I left my smokes." Well, he thought, at least he could visit his old haunts one last time. Though, when he got there, his eye settled on an unusual visitor. There was Dawn, sitting on his bed. The same bed in fact that… no, not in front of young minds.  
  
"Nibblet. What a pleasant surprise." He plastered a fake smile across his face to mask his nervousness.  
  
"Where's all your stuff? Are you leaving?" She looked so disappointed as he met her gaze.  
  
"Of course she is," He thought to himself, "everybody had left her." He wanted to lie to her to make her feel better, but couldn't bring himself to do it to her. She was his only real friend in the town and she deserved to know.  
  
"I'm sorry, pet." Tears welled up on her eyes but did not fall.  
  
She leaped from the bed, pushed past him and then whipped around muttering, "You're just like the others!" Her words cut through him and he simply stared at her before running to catch her.  
  
"Bit, wait!" His vampire strengths aided him in dashing after her and forcing her to hear him out. "Let me explain…" She made no movement to escape but simply stared down at the ground. He took this as a sign to continue. Fifteen minutes later he had finished the story and was waiting to hear Dawn's reaction.  
  
"You should go." She whispered ever so softly before giving him a wane smile and a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks, luv. I'll be back this summer and write you as often as I can. Be good for your big sis, okay?" She nodded in response. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
She hugged him again and mumbled in his chest an "I'll miss you too."  
  
"Could you not tell anyone about this?" She flashed him a grin and turned and headed home.  
  
Barely fifteen minutes after she left, another owl swooped down around him. It carried a note like the first one, but this one said:  
  
  
  
To arrive at Hogwarts, use the object placed in the envelope. To have it activated, touch it and it will transport you to the front gates.  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
He shook the object out of the heavy brown envelope it was concealed in but dropped it suddenly when his hand turned red and blistered.  
  
"Damn it!" The object fell to the ground with a soft thud. There, piled in the grass, laid a small wooden cross. "Somewhere they hate me." He just stared at the cross for a minute before giving himself a small pep talk.  
  
"Spike, you can pick up this cross. You were the Big Bad, ruled Europe along with the others in the gang. You've survived a god-you can do this." He made a grab at it with his hand, but quickly withdrew before he touched it. "I'm turning into Peaches." With a shudder at that thought he reached out and took it, bracing himself for the pain he knew was inevitable. The last sounds of Spike were a howl into the darkness that was engulfing the graveyard. Half an hour after he had gone, a familiar voice rang out on the way to the crypt.  
  
"Spike, Spike…Spi-ike." There was no answer from the crypt. God only knows where he could be. Buffy entered the crypt called home by her not so favorite vampire. Only to see something that she was totally unprepared for. There, on the floor of the crypt was a pile of ashes. Granted, not enough for a vampire, but maybe they had scattered in the wind. If she had been thinking clearly, she might have known that there was almost no wind in this crypt, or the whole day for that matter. "Oh God, Oh God" Was the mantra running through her head at this time. She bolted out of the crypt and supported her weight against the doorframe, knowing her legs could not support her much longer.  
  
Sinking to the ground, she stared off into space, a million questions somehow penetrating her already packed mind. Thoughts of Spike, the vampire who could aggravate her to no end, who had been the only one to relate to what was going on when she was pulled from Heaven. Him, who could make her feel again, whose eyes bored right in to her and saw her for who she really was and what she was feeling, even when her friends had no idea. Spike, who had touched her with such intense passion when they were…Bad Buffy!  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she squeezed them tight together, willing the tears to go away. Why was she feeling like this? He was just a soulless monster. How many times had she said that to him, seen the hurt in his eyes that she caused when his only reflected love for her. Did she love Spike? Of course not, or was she just telling herself that? What would the others say? Xander would be ecstatic, most likely. After all, shouldn't she be too? But he was her…friend, for lack of a better word. He had suffered for Dawn, helped raise her sister while she was gone and fought by her side. Willow would be politely sad. Anya would most likely blurt out that she simply did not care, or get worked up about the fact that she would some day die, that is, if she hadn't left for some school she was teaching at. Oh well, it was time to put on the mask she wore in front of her friends a lot more frequently now.  
  
"Wow," Willow said once she had heard the news, "I mean, like WOW. I know he was never really liked, but it sort of puts things in perspective." They were back at the Summers' residence.  
  
"I say we party!" Xander said, all but doing the snoopy dance in his seat. Willow slapped the elated funny man just as the telephone rang.  
  
"I've got it," Dawn said from the kitchen. The death of Spike had not hit her as hard as Buffy had expected. In fact, she acted just as normal as ever, like nothing had happened. That probably meant that her temporary crush on him had departed. "Uh, Buffy, its Angel," she said, walking into the room.  
  
Buffy took the call and moved to the kitchen.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, everyone being lost in their own thoughts, Buffy returned, a disturbed air about her features. "Angel says that Cordy had a vision." 


	2. Chapter Two

Lately, the outside world had lost its allure due to the two newest additions to Hogwarts' teaching staff. Professor Jenkins History of Magic class (HoM) had kept every student in rapt attention with her many tales about some of history's most fascinating legends in a personal, very personal, history of their sordid love affairs and other wrong doings that made the gossiping Pavarti and Lavender look like amateurs. These famous people were all household names-that is, household names in the eighteenth century. It seemed hard to believe at times that this nice teacher, who was oddly afraid of rabbits for some reason, was once considered a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. Harry still shuddered when he remembered her telling some of the more gruesome, though in her opinion they were impressive, stories of torture she inflicted upon the male portion of the world. He wondered if it had anything to do with Snape's strange out burst when the two professors had first arrived.  
  
  
  
"Students! May I have your attention, please?" The whole hall went silent, waiting for Dumbledore's announcement as his voice rang throughout the hall. He continued on, "I would like you to welcome our two new professors- Professor Jenkins and Professor-umm-Spike!"  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered to the two boys, "Why two? We only have one spot open!" As if Dumbledore heard her, he began telling more to the students.  
  
"Professor Jenkins will be aiding in teaching History of Magic and Professor Spike will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
Professor Snape, who had been reading and not paying any attention to the new professors, as he had once again lost the Dark Arts job, snapped his head up at once, only to gaze at the new female with hatred not thought possible for anyone, even Snape.  
  
"Dear God, it's you!" He yelled as he pointed at Professor Jenkins before he hurried out of the room in such a degree of mortal dread not thought possible for one such as him.  
  
"Bloody Hell, woman!" Spike now yelled to the other new Professor who was now looking quite proud of herself, "What did you do to that unfortunate bloke?!"  
  
The whole school sat perfectly still as Professor Jenkins whispered to Spike, who had a grin slowly spreading across his face only to have it instantly disappear and replaced with one of shock.  
  
After she finished he replied softly, though everybody heard a distinct "Ouch!" Late followed by a "How small?" Both professors sniggered softly.  
  
"This is definitely going to an interesting year." Harry thought.  
  
After thinking of the Great Hall event, as people were now often calling it, even though it happened over a month ago, he began to think how Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, had changed. Spike, as he did not go by Professor, was very experience with almost everything though he didn't seem to posses any magic. The whole term was laid out before hand: Vampires, The scourges of Europe, Slayer, Vengeance Demons, Hell Gods and mostly other types of demons: which were friendly, which were evil and how to kill them. He didn't wear robes either. Instead he dressed all in black-mostly jeans and a tight tee-shirt, complete with a duster, though one day, much to the girls approving stares, he came decked out in tight, tight leather pants. They were some of the most interesting classes since Professor Lupin.  
  
Unfortunately, Snape's class was worse than ever. He seemed to be more vindictive than usual and expressed a strong dislike for both of the teachers.  
  
Now, sitting in Potions, Harry couldn't ignore a strange feeling that something big was going to happen tonight.  
  
"Ooh, Ooh…vision!" Cordelia Chase exclaimed as she rose higher and higher off the Hyperian hotel floor. "It's in a school…and…um…hey! You might need Buffy on this one. It's like a magical school or something. Oh my God! A new hellmouth is opening there!" She declared, playing narrator for those not hooked up to the Powers That Be.  
  
"Well, where is it?" Angel interjected impatiently.  
  
"Ummm…there's a sign…it says…Hogwarts." She finished right before the vision ended.  
  
"And here I am." Angel thought to himself as he drove quickly but legally to Sunnydale. He was trying to collect his thought about what happened over the last few hours but they kept straying to Buffy. It might be difficult if she was seeing someone. On the other hand, it might make it easier to resist thinking of being with her. Damn forbidden fruit!  
  
After reaching Sunnydale and explaining the whole story, Xander jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Hogwarts?! That's where Anya is! She made me promise not to tell, as it is a school of wizardry and whatnot and us muggles-or non-magical people can't know! Anyway-she was offered a job and she took it and now she might be in danger! What if she's dead?" He drew a breath, as he had said this all in one breath and was now very winded and emotionally drained. Surveying the odd glances around him, he quickly said, "I think I'll sit down now." He was quiet for the rest of the Scooby meeting.  
  
All decided to hit the books, with the exception of Buffy who was not much with a book and went out to patrol. Hoping to have an opportunity to talk to Buffy, Angel tagged along with her because he was not much use in the research department himself.  
  
"Wow! I have something!" Willow exclaimed after pouring over book after book. Her voice was in that giddy tone that clearly meant "Ha! Now who's the smart girl?"  
  
Her face was once again buried in the text as she read aloud. "It says the school can only be seen by magical people…"  
  
"Meaning what?" interrupted Xander, impatient to find anything concerning Anya.  
  
"Geez, no need to get snippy. This will take time!" The witch said, sounding a little hurt. "Anyway, it can only be seen by witches, warlocks, wizards, demons, et cetera. It has some sort of Glamour placed on it that I think I can break down or at least put a hole through."  
  
"How goes the researching?" Buffy asked as she walked through the door, an hour after she left for patrol.  
  
"We have everything we need right here." Xander said happily, pointing to Willow's head.  
  
"Well, when do we leave?" Angel asked. He was pretty much unnoticed until now.  
  
"Woah, Deadboy Senior. Didn't see ya there!" Xander greeted, "I keep telling them to put a cow bell on you or something, but do they listen to me? Noooo…."  
  
"It's nice to see you too Xander." Angel snapped back.  
  
"Okay!" Buffy yelled, taking charge, "Let's meet here in half an hour.  
  
"Xander, I need you to bring me your boxers with the Power Rangers." Xander blushed as Willow stifled a laugh,  
  
"Now, what should we do with Dawn?" Buffy continued, "I'm definitely not taking her with me!"  
  
"Well," Xander started, trying to maintain some dignity, "If it's in London, we could leave her at Giles'."  
  
"Great! Let's move out!" Buffy yelled as she walked back through the Magic Box door to her house. "Wow, I spent too much time with Riley." Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Angel surveyed the minor changes to Buffy's house as she spoke to Giles on the phone. He was still shocked that the old Englishman had returned back to his home country. He walked swiftly up the steps and peeped inside Buffy's room.  
  
Something was not right here. He knew it. Absentmindedly, he grabbed Mr. Gordo off her bed and clutched him in his hand.  
  
"You know, an obsession with stuffed animals does not suit you." She said, as she caught him holding on to the pig.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He said blatantly.  
  
"Woah, what's up with the Mr. Serious gig?"  
  
"It's just…something…seems…off." He said, as he struggled to put his finger on what was amiss.  
  
"Everything's fine. Can't say I've never been better, but, hey, what can you do?" Was her reply as she began sifting through her closet for clothes.  
  
After Willow managed to create a crude Portkey (with Xander's hopefully clean underwear), they prepared for their destinations. First to Giles' flat, in which the arrangements were already made, and then to Hogwarts.  
  
Though Giles' was worried about his slayer, he tried his best to hide it when she arrived. Buffy had come and went, leaving Dawn and Angel. They all thought it best not to have a vampire bursting into a school, though this did not please Angel and was practically menacing as he paced around Giles' living room. Little did they know that it was not good to keep Angel angry as he was cooped up in the flat, especially because a certain grand-childe was now a resident at the school.  
  
After leaving Giles' flat, she felt the familiar pull of the portkey. She would never get use to that. She stumbled slightly as she stood up because those means of transportation had made her weak in the knees, "Sort of like Spike…" She thought to herself before slapping herself on the forehead as punishment for bad, bad thoughts.  
  
Her friends caught this little action and stared at her strangely before turning their attention to the great castle looming in front of the.  
  
"Wow! It's like a fairy tale!" Willow exclaimed. Xander, Tara (who had been silent most of the trip) and Buffy just stared dumbly. "Let's go in, shall we?" And off they went to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz-oops, got off track.  
  
Anyway, walking up the short path, as they were close to the castle, Xander couldn't help but wonder if demons lived inside. While he was thinking this, he wondered if demons went to the bathroom or had table manners. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of massive wooden doors.  
  
"I wonder if big people live here…" Xander thought out loud. The others just stared at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I think this calls for Slayer strength!" Buffy declared as she stuck her hands in the crack and yanked open the door in an almost effortless way.  
  
Laid out before them was a huge dinning hall with floating candles hovering above their heads. With students-lots of them and all were staring at the strange intruders.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a squeal to their right and saw Xander's face practically being devoured by an overly giddy Anya.  
  
"Xander! I've missed you! I haven't had sex in over a month." She said this as if it was some amazing feat. "I probably could of slept with Spike if he wasn't so in love with Buffy. He had that whole Bad-Boy-turned- school-teacher-thing going on. Quite the turn-on. Oh and think of all the years of experience!"  
  
"Woah! Spike's here? Alive?" Buffy questioned, looking very shocked and slightly disgusted at Anya's little outburst.  
  
"Don't know about the alive part, luv, but I'm here alright." She whipped her head around, only to stare into his piercing blue eyes, with a cocky grin slapped across his face.  
  
For a split second she had been glad to see him, but now anger over took her and she went up to him and gave him a good uppercut to his jaw.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Slayer! What's got your panties in a twist?" He didn't even reel when she punched him, in fact, to Harry; it hadn't even looked like she affected him.  
  
"First," She punched him again, backing him into the hall, which he blocked easily, "You left!" Jab to Spike, and then a block against Buffy. "Then I thought you had died!" She made an attempt to hit him again, but instead of blocking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so he was up against her back. His arms snaked around her waist and pinned her arms down, though she wasn't making very much of a struggle. They were now standing in the middle of the hall with every set of eyes on them, but neither took any notice.  
  
"Didn't know you cared, pet." He said as he lowered his mouth close to his ear. She felt a shiver run up her spine and was content to just stay in that position for a while. Her breathing became labored and her heart rate sped up, both things Spike could detect with his vampire sensing. He smiled at this, but continued on, "I'm honored you do care, since I'm so beneath you." With that, he strode off just leaving her standing in the middle of the great hall, his duster he still wore flaring out behind him.  
  
"Does anybody stay dead around here?!" Buffy yelled to no one in particular. 


	3. Chapter Three: Part One

Chapter Three  
  
If the recent slew of arrivals hadn't shaken things up at Hogwarts, Harry doubted that anything could. The new additions to the staff had turned the normally dismal routing on its back. They were all so strange and they all seemed to sharing a huge secret. Plus, they were always together-with the exception of times when they had to teach. Proof of point, they were all in a highly secretive meeting, together, with Dumbledore.  
  
"Tell me, why are you all here? I am quite curious as to your reasons seeing as you have disrupted, and on a large scale at that, the teachings and learning environment of my school. You must have an exceedingly pressing matter." Headmaster Dumbledore said.  
  
Listening to him, Buffy felt like a high school student again, like with Principal Flutie on her first day of school at Sunnydale High-embarrassed and troublesome. Feeling it was her duty, as she was the voiced leader of the Scoobies, she decided to speak.  
  
"There is really no good way to say this, but-do you know what a hellmouth is?"  
  
"Yes, I'm familiar with the term. Continue."  
  
"Good," Buffy nodded, "Because one is supposed to open near your school. We're trying to prevent it."  
  
"I see, but who are you?" the old wizard replied.  
  
"Well, I'm Buffy Summers-"  
  
"The slayer. It is an honor to meet you. You have quite a reputation in the magical world." He replied happily.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, this is Willow Rosenberg. She and Tara MaClay," Tara and Willow raised their hands to tell who they were, "They brought us here. Oh, and this is Xander Harris. All of them are residents on the hellmouth in California. Plus, Willow and Tara are wiccans and Xander is engaged to Anya."  
  
"I thank you for coming, though I'm afraid if news of this was released, a wide spread panic would erupt from the parents, students and maybe even the teachers and we already have enough going on without more of that alarm. I suppose the best course of action is to keep this between us and invite you to help teach some of the classes. I'll tell everyone that you are evaluating the school as a cover. This will give you the authority to teach a little in classes and have some control over the students. Is this acceptable?" All of them nodded. "Good. I'll send a few students to show you around the school and to the major classrooms and I'll summon a couple of teachers to lead you to the rooms. Please wait in the Great Hall."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, three teens appeared through the hallway, two guys and a girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and was smiling brightly. The taller guy with red hair looked like he was half asleep and the third guy with black messy hair offered a small smile to the guests.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione. This is Harry and this is Ron." She said, gesturing to the males.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy. This is Willow, Tara, and Xander. Are you the people showing us around?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, welcome to Hogwarts. We're supposed to show you the classrooms, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep. Let's go." Willow said, smiling.  
  
As they started the tour, all three of them threw out bits of advice on the teachers or the subjects.  
  
"Okay, this is McGonagall's class where we learn to transfigure one object into something else, hence the name Transfiguration Class. She is really strict and head of the Gryffindor house that we are in." Harry explained. They had already discussed the houses.  
  
"Professor Flitwick teaches Charms. He's really small- so don't stare. He's really nice though." Ron commented.  
  
"This is Defense Against The Dark Arts, taught by Professor Spike." Hermione began but was interrupted when everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Professor Spike?! How did that idiot become a professor?" Xander said in between laughs.  
  
"The same reason a whelp like you got into construction." A voice from the shadows said. Spike stepped out into the light to glare at Xander before turning to the students.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Harry. Good evening all of you. I hope you're prepared for my class tomorrow?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Ron who blushed, remembering the multiple lessons he had come unprepared or forgot to study.  
  
"Yes, Professor. We were just showing them around." Harry explained.  
  
"Good. Red, Glenda, Buffy and Whelp, I'll see you in the Great Hall in a few minutes to take you to your rooms." With that, he turned into the shadows again.  
  
Breaking the silence, Buffy spoke. "What's Spike's class like, anyway?"  
  
"It's one of our favorite classes. We've been at the school for a little over four years and every year our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, or DADA for short, changes. He's one of the best we've had, though the professor in our third year was really good too." Hermione stated.  
  
"Really?" Willow said in awe. All three nodded and the tour continued. They were all led downstairs into what the students called the 'dungeons'. There, they met the only teacher who was not in his or her living quarters. A man with greasy black hair was standing over a simmering cauldron adding bits of plants and animals to it every now and then.  
  
"Excuse us, Professor Snape." Hermione spoke up before turning to the new people, "This is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions."  
  
Everybody chorused a 'hi' as the Potion Master stared at them. He stared particularly at Buffy for a long time and his eyes seemed to drop a foot below where they should have been, making the slayer squirm under his gaze and wanting to break his hooked nose.  
  
Finally, the silence was broken when a large tawny owl swooped in and dropped off a note in Tara's hands.  
  
Tara read it aloud to everybody present.  
  
To all it may concern:  
  
For the Sunnydale group this is a list of classes that they will be aiding.  
  
Professor Rosenberg will be helping Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor MaClay will be helping in Charms with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Professor Summers will be helping in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Spike.  
  
See you all in the morning.  
  
Xander shot Buffy a look of sympathy for who she got paired up with before whining like a little child. "Why didn't I get a letter? It's not fair."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're useless-" Willow began.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel better!" Xander shot back.  
  
"I didn't finish. I meant useless in the magical world. Now stop being a baby-or I'll send you back home!" Xander shut his mouth but still remained sulky.  
  
"Well, let's go to the Great Hall to find Spike to show us our rooms." Tara suggested.  
  
"Fine, but seeing Peroxide Boy doesn't make me feel any better. How come he got a job?" Xander whined.  
  
"Oh-come on!" Willow dragged him by the ear off to the hall.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they saw Spike standing there speaking to two teachers.  
  
"Anya!" Xander yelled as he spotted Anya speaking to Spike and Professor Flitwick. They recognized him since he was only up to Spike's knees.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Anya waved excitedly. "Okay, we're supposed to show you your living quarters. I'll take Willow and Xander, because Xander is staying with me." Xander's face lit up when he heard this, "Professor Flitwick, you take Tara. I believe she'll be helping you teach so you can bond." Tara smiled at the small Professor who smiled back happily, "And Spike, you can show Buffy her room." Buffy grimaced at this but said nothing.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm and steered her down a dark corridor. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I didn't assign the rooms so don't be angry with me over them." He said.  
  
"Why would I be angry? I'm not with you am I?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Nah, but you're closer to me than the others." He said smirking.  
  
"Great." They lapsed into silence again for a while before Buffy broke the silence. "I thought you had died."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. I just moved back east."  
  
"You could have left a note. I thought you had died." Buffy spoke quietly.  
  
"You already said that. Why do you care? It's not like you were worried."  
  
"I wasn't." Buffy said quickly, "Dawn was upset. She still thinks you're dead. I should tell her." Buffy lied. Dawn hadn't been that upset over the whole thing at all.  
  
"Liar. She knew I was leaving." He replied cockily.  
  
"You told her, but you didn't find it important to tell anyone else?"  
  
"I like Nibblet. Besides, she's the only one who would care." Their talking stopped as he stopped in front of a portrait of a young lady in a fifteenth century dress.  
  
"Good evening Spike. Password?" She asked politely.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth. Angel is a poof." The portrait swung forward revealing a doorway that Spike opened and stepped through, dragging Buffy along with him.  
  
"That-that-um, that portrait spoke." Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Very observant Slayer. Your room in on the right." He turned to go but she called out to him.  
  
"We are changing the password."  
  
Spike smiled as he stepped back towards the portrait and whispered something to the portrait that nodded her head.  
  
"All done!" He replied happily.  
  
"What'd you change it to?" She asked warily.  
  
"The password now is 'Angel is celibate'." Buffy smiled at this.  
  
"I'll change it later. Why are we all the way back here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because the gym is also in this corridor and I like using it more than the other teachers."  
  
"Up for a sparring match?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Spike smirked and led her to the room on the far left. Inside was a room about ten times larger than the training room in the Magic Box, with a swimming pool on the side and a large area for fighting, complete with weapons. It was Buffy's dream world.  
  
"Wow!" She replied.  
  
"My words exactly. What kind of fighting are we doing?"  
  
"How about swords?" She said, grabbing a weapon off the rack and grabbing another and tossing it to Spike.  
  
"Fine. Any stopping word?"  
  
"Nope. Hopefully I'll behead you before you decide to yell 'stop'. Alright-let's go." With that she lunged herself at him. In seconds the sound of metal crashing on metal filled the air. After half an hour of this, they both decided to rest a little before continuing. Both of their muscles ached from lack of use over the past month.  
  
"Now what?" Spike asked, after he had rested enough.  
  
"Hand to Hand, I guess."  
  
"Okay. What's new in ole Sunnyhell?" He asked as he ducked at a punch Buffy threw at him.  
  
"Dawn has stopped her kleptomania-I think." She replied as she blocked Spike. "I think Willow is getting used to no-more-magic. She hasn't cast a spell in months. Her and Tara were thinking about getting back together." All of this was said while they were still fighting. Buffy rolled on the ground to avoid getting kicked by Spike, who had just fallen after Buffy got up and kicked him in the chest.  
  
"Good for Red." He said as he got back up.  
  
"What have you and Anya been up to?"  
  
"Anya is not that bad of a person when she isn't latched on to the whelp. It's nice to talk to someone who isn't as goody-goody as you Scoobies. She tells gorier stories than I do." He blocked Buffy punch. "Unfortunately, I had to listen to all of her and Xander sex stories." He shivered at this as Buffy laughed. She too had heard Anya recap on her and Xander's activities.  
  
"By the way, we're here to investigate an opening of a hellmouth."  
  
"I know. I can sense it."  
  
"Dawn is staying with Giles in London. So is Angel." Spike was so thrown off by this news that he allowed Buffy to hit him.  
  
"Why's he here?"  
  
"Cordelia had a vision and he came to help us."  
  
"Great. When did the cheerleader get visions?"  
  
Buffy explained the whole story and by the time she was done. They both stopped to catch their breaths. Buffy thought it was odd-Spike didn't breathe.  
  
"That's enough for tonight. Night Slayer." He turned and left her still lying on the gym floor.  
  
"That was weird." Buffy thought as she got up, "No jokes, he didn't come on to me. No attempt to get back together. What happened to him!?!" Buffy thought as she went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally it's done. Well.that's the first part of it because I decided thirteen pages might me too much to read in one go so I split it into two. This really would have been up sooner if ff.net had actually worked. Expect chapter three part two up when I get at least two reviews. Right now I'm so desperate it's a low number. Oh-and thanks to all the readers who have reviewed because I really do read them. I think that's enough talking so below I'll write a little about what's going to happen in the second part of chapter three.  
  
~We finally start to get into classes!  
  
~This is not a story on how Spike has changed-he's still the same but the last bit of this chapter might have thrown a few people.  
  
~Xander does not sit on his butt all day. So begins the many moves of Xander.  
  
~Spike and Buffy tensions-cause Powergirl is disagreeing with me on what to do with those two. Review so we can get some comments on what the readers want. You can do it with Dawn too but everyone else is sort of set. For Dawn we were thinking maybe Ron 'cause he has the least strings attached.  
  
~Giant attacking bunnies, Drusilla craziness (no-she is not there) and Snape making a move and it does not end well. 


	4. Chapter Three: Part Two

Chapter Three: Part two:  
  
Sadly, almost no one reviewed! Very upsetting. Please do R/R and tell me what you think of this half or the chapters will come out a lot more slowly. Thanks!  
  
  
  
The next morning, Buffy showered and dressed and got ready to go down to the Great Hall. When she opened her door, Spike was there waiting for her.  
  
"Took me a week to learn my way around the school. Thought you could use the help." She gave a small smile as he led her down the hallway, out the portrait and to the Great Hall. Xander and Anya were smiling and talking, catching up for lost time. Willow was talking to a very stern looking teacher and Tara was talking to Professor Flitwick. As Spike led her in, he pointed out all the teachers then he sat down next to Anya who greeted him with a smile before turning back to Xander. Buffy sat in-between Willow and Spike. She watched as a goblet appeared out of nowhere in front of Spike. She assumed it was blood, as his eyes seemed to flash gold occasionally.  
  
"Eugh-do you have to drink that in front of everyone?" She asked, gesturing towards the drink.  
  
"Be glad it's animal blood and not a student's. Oh, and nobody but the Headmaster knows I'm a vampire so best keep quiet about it." He smirked as he returned to his drink.  
  
"Fine. Do they know I'm a slayer?" She asked, helping herself to the food on the table.  
  
"Nope. I assume he's going to introduce you all today. By the way, it's your first day teaching." He grinned at her and she suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted above the crowd. Everyone stopped talking to stare at the headmaster. "I would like to welcome a few people who will be helping in teaching. They are all from California and will be evaluating the school. This is Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Tara MaClay, and Xander Harris. Please welcome them to Hogwarts.  
  
Buffy followed Spike into his classroom: a room with no windows (surprise, surprise) and torches and floating candles all over to brighten it up.  
  
"Wow-looks just like your crypt." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, it's my classroom, not yours. Besides, at least my room doesn't have posters from New Kids on the Block." Buffy blushed before speaking again.  
  
"How'd you know what's on my walls?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You told me when we had our adventures under the rug, on the rug, near the rug." He trailed off, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry I asked. So what do we teach here?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"No, really." Buffy replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "What are they studying?"  
  
"Vampires and the Slayers."  
  
Buffy burst out laughing at the subject. "How'd you think the class would feel if they knew the two things they were studying were also teaching them?"  
  
"Don't care to find out. Here they come. Brace yourself." With that, about thirty kids rushed into the classroom and took their seats. "Class, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy, what do you want the class to address you as?" He asked turning to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy's fine." Spike nodded his head.  
  
"Okay. This is a group of fourth year Gryffindors. Does anyone have any questions for Buffy before we get started?  
  
A girl with flaming red hair raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Did Buffy attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. I'm actually not a magical person-more like a mystical person." Buffy replied.  
  
"What do you mean mystical?" A boy in the front row asked.  
  
"I have super strength, speed and quick healing powers but I can't do spells." Buffy replied. More questions followed.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty one."  
  
"Do you have any magical siblings?"  
  
"No, but I do have a mystical sister that I don't feel like explaining."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Buffy mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Spike asked quickly.  
  
"I said-not technically."  
  
"Oh really. That's interesting. So what do you classify having lots of wild sex as?" He said, a little angrily.  
  
"I call it a temporary loss of sanity." She answered glaring at him. The whole class was a little confused with the argument taking place up in front. "Any more questions about me?" Buffy asked. A hand shot into the air.  
  
"Do you work a lot with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sort of like a demon hunter."  
  
"How many demons have you killed?"  
  
When she finished telling them the number, they all sat in shocked silence before Collin Creevey said, "Wow." Buffy smiled at this and the rest of the class began. She wondered how it was going for the others.  
  
Willow followed Professor McGonagall into her classroom. It was rather large and had animals and other various items stashed all over the room. Willow was told the first class would be a group of kids who were about thirteen in their third year in a house called Ravenclaw. She didn't question any of it but glanced around the room at all of the objects. The class came in slowly, either from it being earlier in the morning or maybe the class was just boring.  
  
The class went by pretty slowly as Willow sat and watched the third years change toy rabbits into boxes. McGonagall had introduced her quickly enough and began class. It was occasionally funny to watch the teens get frustrated and make weird things happen. At least Tara had said she wouldn't mind if she started using magic again for her classes. Right now, Willow had changed her rabbit into a box so many times that she began to add decorations to it. Finally she wondered if she might use the toy rabbit to create some sort of magazine to occupy herself with. Her thoughts were cut off when a third year began to scream at his very large toy rabbit that had somehow come to life. McGonagall was trying to shrink it but to no avail: it just seemed to keep absorbing the magic she fired at it. Willow stepped forward and muttered a shrinking spell, putting all of her energy behind it. A strong gust of wind flared up around the rabbit, creating a cyclone of papers. When the wind died down, all that was left was a rabbit toy lying on the ground. Everyone just gaped in shock at her.  
  
"Guess I should start explaining, huh?" Willow asked sheepishly.  
  
Tara's class was fairly simple and she enjoyed it immensely. Professor Flitwick was very kind and impressed with her skills as a witch. The class was a group of seventh year Slytherins who held her in awe when she managed to complete a charm flawlessly on her first try without the use of a wand. Overall, her day went fairly well.  
  
Xander's day was not that good. After trying to appeal to Dumbledore about getting a class or at least something to do, the headmaster had stuck him in the library. It was like high school all over again only the library was big, very big. He got lost for an hour and had to scream for help from the librarian who eyed him strangely. He would request another move tomorrow.  
  
Back in Buffy's class, a group of sixth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, were studying vampires also, but in more detail.  
  
A girl in the front raised her hand timidly to ask a question.  
  
"Yes?" Spike called out seeing her hand.  
  
"I was wondering if it was possible to change animal or babies into vampires." She asked.  
  
"No, it's impossible."  
  
"Has anyone tried?" Buffy asked. She her self was curios about this.  
  
"Once that I know of. To make a long story short, Drusilla and William the Bloody went to a farm one night. There, Drusilla thought that it might be fun to have an evil farm full of vampire horses and cows. It didn't work and she ended up sick for a week with mad cow disease. She tried to do the same to babies a few years earlier but that didn't work also. Don't even get me started on the sunlight issue."  
  
"What happened?" An innocent student asked.  
  
"Let's just say that the only reason they're not piles of dust is because I-uh-William managed to direct her interest into naming the stars- again and again and again."  
  
Buffy burst out laughing at this.  
  
The whole day went fairly well. Until that evening.  
  
Buffy and Spike were walking back to their rooms after dinner, casually talking. A loud sound from behind made both of them whirl around and get into their fighting stance. A pearly white shape rushed past them cackling like a maniac before disappearing into a wall.  
  
"Just Peeves." Spike replied before continuing walking.  
  
"Who's Peeves?" Buffy asked, staring in the direction he disappeared in.  
  
"The poltergeist." He replied casually.  
  
"Oh. Of course." Before she could say anymore, a fast moving blob would have almost ran her down if Spike hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her between the wall and himself.  
  
"That's Filch, the caretaker." He whispered, so close she could feel his lips against her forehead. He then looked down at Buffy and leaned in even closer, if it was possible. Buffy was almost ready to succumb herself to the moment but a loud bang from Peeves causing more mischief brought her from her daze as she shoved Spike aside and walked non-stop to the portrait. She entered her room and tried hard not to think about what she had almost done.  
  
The next two weeks had been fairly easy, if not a little strained between Buffy and Spike, though they still got along fairly well. Willow and Tara were officially back together, much to the sorrow of the male students. Buffy and Spike were teaching class easily, with their advanced knowledge of the subject and were already teaching their classes about demons. Anya had once again begun to plan her wedding with Xander being there. Unfortunately for Xander his stay at Hogwarts was not going so well. After much begging and pleading to Dumbledore, the headmaster allowed Xander to help teach muggle studies. He stayed there happily for almost the two weeks, until Willow found him sulking around the lunch table one afternoon.  
  
"What's wrong Xander?" She asked compassionately.  
  
"I got kicked out of muggle studies." He replied gloomily.  
  
Willow was shocked at this. "Why?"  
  
In Dumbledore's voice he began to mimic the conversation that led him to be kicked out of the class. "'Mr. Harris, it is not appropriate to call the students idiots and other names. You are supposed to help them learn, not discourage them. I'm afraid you are not fit to teach this class anymore.'" He said before returning to his normal voice. "Seriously, how can you not get the concept of a T.V!" He crossed his arms and hoped Anya would come and make him feel better. Willow rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Spike came in next and sat on Willow's other side, followed by Anya who sat next to Xander and tried to get him to stop moping.  
  
"So I hear you couldn't even keep muggle studies." Spike said to Xander.  
  
"So? Haven't you ever gotten a little frustrated?" Xander said angrily.  
  
"Of course not. I help the students learn and not discourage them by calling them names." He replied smiling.  
  
"So it happened to you too?" Willow asked, grinning.  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"What'd you call them?" Anya asked.  
  
"A bunch of sodding wankers." Anya laughed at this and began to eat her lunch.  
  
Just then, Buffy ran in and took a seat closest to the gang, next to Spike. "Ugh-some seventh year just hit on me!" She complained as she began to fill her plate up with lunch.  
  
"I hope you said no." Spike said as a goblet appeared in front of him.  
  
"Of course, dating people a lot younger then me doesn't interest me like it does some people." She said, referring to Spike.  
  
"Hey!" Anya shouted from the other end of the table.  
  
"I didn't mean you! Sorry!" Buffy yelled backs as Spike smirked at her failed attempt to insult him. Then Snape swept into the hall and in one of the few open seats, next to Buffy. Fifteen minutes into the meal, she felt something rubbing up and down her leg in a supposedly seductive way that failed miserably. "Spike!" She hissed, trying not to show her irritation in front of her friends, "Stop playing with my legs."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and set his glass down. "Don't flatter yourself, luv, I'm not." He replied before drinking again.  
  
"You mean you're not putting your hand on my thigh?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"My hands are both in your plain sight." He replied slowly, unsure where she was going. He glanced over at the other side of Buffy and watched Professor Snape with one hand under the table, leaning a little over towards the slayer. Buffy caught his gaze and smiled sweetly at the Potion Master.  
  
"Do you mind stepping out of the hall with me for a bit, Severus?" She said seductively.  
  
"Not at all." He replied blushing. Spike watched them walk out of the Great Hall. One minute passed before he heard the Potions Professor give a cry in pain and a very satisfied Buffy walk back in.  
  
"So-did you really think I was doing it?" Spike asked when she had settled down in her seat.  
  
"Sort of-but then again, if it was you, your hand wouldn't have stayed at just my thigh." She said before returning to her lunch.  
  
"If it was me, would you have stopped it?" He asked before standing up and leaving the Great Hall, leaving her to ponder his question. 


End file.
